Beth Morgan
}} Bethany 'Beth' Morgan is the daughter of Sue and Andy Morgan, and the sister of Adam, Luke and Zara Morgan. Biography Failed Relationships Beth arrived in the village with her family, and caused a stir in the village after receiving male attention from Lewis Richardson, Tony Hutchinson, and Rory Finnigan. Beth had an unlucky love life when she started dating Lewis, which lasted a month, after Lewis realised that Beth was too young for him and split up with her. Beth then picked another wrong guy, Rob Hawthorne, but Andy got warnings about Rob and forbid Beth from seeing him. Beth soon overheard arguing with Rob about what he had done to Lucy Benson's family, and Beth broke up with him. Beth then found out about Luke's, rape, so she went on holiday to France with Luke and Sue. Beth decided not to return after meeting a guy who she got engaged to. Rape & Departure Beth returned from France after splitting from her fiancé, Pierre, in 2001. Beth was raped by footballer Scott Anderson after accepting a car ride home from him in November 2001. At first, Beth chose not to tell anyone, but soon confided with her brother, Luke who was going off to Canada for work, as she knew Luke would know how she was feeling. Luke offered to stay in Hollyoaks for her, but Beth insisted that she could cope. Beth enlisted the help of journalist Alyson Turner to help her incriminate Scott for her rape. After going to the press with her story, Beth had no choice but to break the news to her parents. They were heartbroken by the news but they said they would stand by Beth. Beth's case finally got to court, and after a tense day, Scott was found not guilty of rape after the judge learned that Beth had coaching for her trial. Scott was found innocent until proven guilty, and Beth was determined to exact revenge on him. However, a self-destructive Beth found herself turning to O.B. for support, and they ended up sleeping together. The morning after, Beth told O.B. that she did not want him any more because she was still angry at Scott. She then decided to take matters into her own hands and visited Scott at the football training grounds. She ended up spitting at him and was arrested. However, Beth's obsession with Scott went from bad to worse, when Beth came to Izzy Cornwell's rescue after she saw Izzy being physically harassed by Scott. Beth tried to scare Scott, and drove towards him, but couldn't stop and ended up running him over. Beth was arrested, charged with attempted murder, and was held in custody. The residents of the village turned against Beth for injuring Scott and ruining his chances of playing in the World Cup. Whilst in prison, Beth was attacked by a fellow inmate. During Beth's court case, Scott admitted to raping Beth - but, Beth was still sentenced for two months for dangerous driving. However, Scott was later given a suspended prison sentence for perjury. After returning from prison, Beth found it hard to cope with life in Hollyoaks, and moved back to France with her mother and father in October 2002, weeks after their re-marriage. See also *List of appearances *Morgan family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1999 debuts Category:2000 departures Category:2001 returns Category:2002 departures Category:Morgan family Category:Hollyoaks Indecent Behaviour characters Category:Students Category:Ex Convicts Category:Sexual abuse victims Category:Past characters